Contra el resto del mundo
by Angel Natsumi
Summary: Cuando la esperanza ya no es un escape...Luchar para poder ganar, para sobrevivir... sin importar lo demás, contra viento y marea..." FiliaxZeros por mil!
1. Chapter 1

_Cuando la esperanza ya no es un escape..._

Cuando ya no queda más que saltar... saltar hacía el vacío y caer...

Caer sin sentir la muerte que nos acoge... sin sentir el dolor, ni siquiera el llanto...

Pero es un amor el que nos lía... un amor prohibido... pero necesario...

Luchar... para poder ganar... para sobrevivir a los tormentos...

Sin importar los demás...

Contra viento y marea...

...

**Contra el resto del mundo...**

by Angel Natsumi.

La luna iluminaba el valle con suave luz de plata, aunque la noche oscura, impenetrable era, esa luz hacía que todo fuera mágico.

Sentado en un peñasco, a lo alto de un risco, la figura oscura amenazaba con saltar al vacío, aunque sabía que si lo hiciese no significaría nada para él, pues es inmortal, como lo son los Dioses.

Divisaba el valle, especialmente la casa en la cual él sabia que se encontraba la persona que confundía su diabólico existir la persona que hacía que Zellas, su ama, no importara nada; Ni sus convicciones, ni su procedencia, ni siquiera el odio a los ryozoku, pues eso ya no existían en su negra alma.

-"" ¿Amor?... – preguntó su señora con ironía la primera vez que él le planteó el tema -... No seas iluso mi tramposo sacerdote, los demonios son incapaces de sentir; Somos seres que carecen totalmente de sentimientos... no podemos amar, querer, ni sentir compasión o piedad por algo o por alguien, desconocemos lo que es la felicidad, la alegría, la misericordia y la esperanza y esto último tú te has convencido de tener... Sólo la satisfacción de nuestros actos revuelve nuestras entrañas y nos hace sentir algo que se puede comparar al amor... nada más... de todos modos, el amor es un sentimiento egoísta, injusto y hace débil a quien lo siente, es por esta razón que los hombres son inferiores a nosotros porque se dejan llevar por los sentimientos... su peor y más cruel traidor es su propio corazón... Así que espero que tú jamás te compares a esos miserables seres humanos... y dejes esa maldita ilusión que te está consumiendo... ella nunca sentirá algo, ni lo mas mínimo por alguien que destruyó y asesinó a casi la totalidad de su raza... ten en cuenta esto...""

Esas últimas palabras dieron vuelta en su cabeza más de una vez...

Entornó los ojos un poco más y observó la pequeña terraza de la casa, no había nadie, no estaba ella y eso al principio lo intranquilizo, pero medito y pensándolo mejor supo que era mejor así.

"No te asomes Filia por favor... no lo hagas..." – decía para sí y no sabía porque.

De pronto sintió su llamada, ella demandaba su presencia en Wolf Pack Island ¿para qué?... para alejarlo del lugar en el cual a él más le gustaba estar.

"Bueno, al fin me llama otra vez... veré que desea ahora..." – dijo y desapareció; antes de hacerlo, envió unos pétalos con el viento a casa de Filia para que llegaran a ella cuando se asomara a la terraza, como lo hacía cada noche.

¿Qué deseas?...- pregunto apareciendo ante ella.

Tú qué crees Zeros, una explicación... – le dijo Zellas sentada en su lujoso trono.

¿Sobre qué?... no he tenido información respecto de lo que querías saber y...

¡Basta! Sabes muy bien a que me refiero... – lo miró desafiante - Estúpido ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás perdiendo el tiempo con esa lagartija escuálida? Deshonras a los mazokus con tu actitud tan lastimera, sentado allí y viéndola desde lejos tal cual perro faldero que ha perdido su hogar.

No lo creo mi señora... y referente a lo otro... eso es un secreto.-

Zellas en vez de enfadarse sonrió con ganas. – Ni siquiera tienes las agallas suficientes para acercarte a ella- bebió un trago de licor y continuo riendo.

Sabes las razones de por qué no lo hago... – Zeros ahora denotaba su semblante amenazador.

Ah vamos Zeros, no te enojes conmigo que no te conviene y lo sabes bien... – arrojó una bocanada de humo de sus labios y suspiro de manera sensual – Bueno... ahora no tengo ninguna misión que encomendarte, sólo no te alejes mucho de la isla, he sabido por ahí que Dynast quiere hacerme una visita... ahora puedes retirarte y seguir creyendo que tienes algo de amor en tu pecho vacío... pobre iluso...

Zeros ni siquiera respondió y desapareció del lugar. El Ama de las Bestias en tanto al ver la actitud desafiante de su sacerdote sólo gritó:

- ¡Estúpido, te has atrevido a transgredir las normas y a desafiarme... pero ya lo veras, te arrepentirás Zeros Metallium!- perdió la compostura, pero tranquilizándose tomo otro sorbo de licor y llamo a: - ¡Dalmast... apresúrate! Ve al valle y quita la existencia a esa lagartija, qué se cree con el derecho de jugar con mi sacerdote, la muerte será su castigo ¡Vete! – gritó y sonrió...

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bueno chicos, aquí nuevamente escribiendo una historia, en realidad continuándola porque bien abandonada la tenía en el baúl de los recuerdos… pero en fin volvió a salir a la luz y espero que esta vez pueda terminarla… claro siempre y cuando existan personas que la lea… porque si no de qué sirve 

Nuevamente unas de mis parejas favoritas del anime Filia y Zeros (que por cierto lo adoro). Y otros tantos personajes… este es el comienzo de la historia, como siempre trataré de no hacerla muy tediosa para que no se aburran de leerla.

Bueno chicos espero sus reviews y prometo terminarla pronto ^^

ATTE Angel Natsumi


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2.-**

Filia se encontraba en la terraza, unos segundos antes había salido y veía la luna brillante y solitaria en el firmamento. Cubierta con un corto camisón de seda, parecía una princesa de cuentos antiguos, hermosa e inocente, esperando por ser rescatada.

Sonreía triste, al igual que cada noche, pues aunque se sentía feliz por tener al pequeño Valgarv a su lado, faltaba alguien en su corazón, alguien prohibido para ella, su enemigo desde tiempos antiguos, el asesino de su raza, pero aún así lo quería, quería que fuera suyo dejando atrás odio y venganza. Por mucho tiempo se convenció de no quererlo, pero desde que se separaron todo fue más difícil para ella, pues extrañaba sus burlas, sus ironías, su sarcasmo y todo lo que conoció en él. Por eso cada noche se asomaba a la ventana y a la terraza para ver si distinguía su figura en la oscuridad, aunque sólo sea pasajero.

Zeros sentado nuevamente en el peñasco la veía desde lejos; La figura humana de la dragón dorado se traslucía bajo el camisón que llevaba puesto; El mazoku recorría cada segmento de su cuerpo con sus ojos amatistas, cada curva, cada línea perfecta que demostraban su estilizado cuerpo y estos se detuvieron en el rostro de la muchacha; la veía ahora, con semblante triste, como si ella también sufriera por algo, denotó que su cabello cubría parte de sus ojos, por eso no observó que la dragón lloraba.

A la luz de la luna plateada, Filia se veía mágica y misteriosa y Zeros, que antes no quería verla, ahora hacia esfuerzos para no ir donde ella y decirle todo lo que consumía sus entrañas; quería hacerlo, pero no podía, porque no quería verla sufrir ante el acometido que su ama demoníaca podría causar; aunque estaba dispuesto a desafiar a su señora, sabía que sería inútil y que su lucha estaría condenada al fracaso total.

Pero sus deseos fueron más fuerte que su razón, más fuerte que el temor a enfrentar a su ama y decidido se acercó a la casa, aunque sentado en la rama de un roble cercano, se ocultó unos momentos y la observaba. Estuvo así unos momentos, pero al ver que Filia entraba a la casa, provocó un ruido muy fuerte haciendo que ella volteara. De pronto apareció frente a la dragón, flotando en el aire.-

- Hola lagartija...

- ¡¡Namagomi!! – Filia estaba sorprendida, su corazón se agitó notablemente, pero mantuvo la compostura habitual de ella al encontrarse frente a él, ya que no podía demostrar, aunque quisiera, que algo en ella había cambiado... -¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?!

- Pues te visito, no ves... vaya forma de aceptar a tus visitantes... – sonreía con su típica mueca burlona.

- Claro, típico en ti ¿No tienes acaso que cumplir alguna misión demoníaca... lejos de aquí? – le pregunto y aún no se daba cuenta que estaba frente al mazoku vestida sólo con su camisón.

Zeros la miraba a los ojos y no descubría en ellos lo que quería encontrar, algún atisbo de sentimientos que no sean hostiles.

- ¡Te hice una pregunta...! Demonio loco... –Filia no le hablo más y volteando camino hacia el interior, pero abriendo los ojos nuevamente se dirigió hacia él culpándolo – Ahora entiendo... ¡Quieres dañar a mi pequeño Valgarv! Por eso estas aquí después de tanto tiempo, Namagomi desleal prometiste no hacerle daño... –Zeros no respondía y sólo la miraba - ¡¿Qué rayos me ves basura?! Te advierto que no le tocaras un solo cabello a... –ahora se dio cuenta que estaba cubierta sólo por su camisón, corrió al interior de su cuarto y buscó una bata, sonrojada permaneció allí unos momentos, pero dándose valor salió otra vez a la terraza-... No dañaras a Valgarv...

- No tengo intención de hacerlo, a los demonios nos conviene que él sobreviva así que no te preocupes lagartija- le dijo ahora ya desmotivado porque pensó que Filia no sentía lo mismo que él, aunque siempre supo que talvez sólo él seria el estúpido en contra de las normas del ciclo normal de la vida.

- Pues no te creo basura, no confío en ti – la joven dragón continuaba demostrando si faceta hostil ante el mazoku, pues no daría a conocer sus sentimientos a un ser tan miserable como él, aunque lo quisiera.

- De qué me sirve ahora decirte el porqué de mi visita... no hay cambios en ti... – le dijo y desapareció

- ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso demonio irónico?!...- gritó Filia desde la terraza -¡Zeros!... demonio loco... - termino las palabras y el mazoku se presento otra vez ante ella, sólo que esta vez lo separaban sólo unos pocos centímetros. La joven dragón quiso disimularlo pero se sonrojo completa y Zeros se dio cuenta de ello.

- Si yo soy el loco entonces qué eres tú, mírate estas roja como tomate... –Zeros sonreía con su típica mueca y observaba nuevamente los ojos de la muchacha - De todas maneras no me dejas hablar, atacas con tus palabras y ni siquiera pretendes escucharme.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Ahora Filia recuperaba su compostura de niña hostil, de enemiga consumada, pero el mazoku burlón ya notaba en los ojos azul celestes de la joven lo que quería encontrar. - ¡Eres un mazoku traicionero, peligroso y desleal! ¡¿Cómo quieres que confíe en ti?! – Filia no tenía idea a lo que conllevaría esta inusual conversación.

- No lo sé; pero si no quieres no lo hagas, no aún... – Zeros sonreía – Total ya todo esta dicho... – le dedico una sonrisa, a la vez tierna y a la vez graciosa. Filia sólo lo miro y no atinó que hacer, pero respondió a la sonrisa, como esa vez en que se separaron, sólo que ahora la situación era confusa y muy diferente.

Sin embargo, esto fue interrumpido por una gran luz proveniente del bosque cercano e inmediatamente un rayo se dirigía a ellos, pero el mazoku lo detuvo con ayuda de su báculo. Ambos observaban hacia el bosque, Filia desconcertada y Zeros manteniendo la guardia.

- ¿Que... Qué fue eso?...

- Filia es mejor que entres... no sé de que se trata y... – calló, con rapidez tomó a Filia entre sus brazos y descendió de la terraza, inmediatamente un gran estruendo destruyó parte de la terraza.

- ¡OH Ceiphied, Valgarv está...!

- No quiere dañarlo a él, no te preocupes por eso... – la bajó a tierra firme y la miro – ahora vete y escóndete.

- Pero y... – Filia no sabía que pasaba.

- ¡¡Sólo hazlo!! – gritó con voz gutural y la joven dragón hizo caso, se adentró al bosque espeso y se escondió; Mas se mantuvo cerca pues quería saber de que se trataba todo esto. Desde su ubicación distinguía levemente al mazoku y espero para ver que hacía este.

Zeros en tanto trataba de sentir la presencia del ser que lo ataco, sabía que no era un Dios, pero no tenía la certeza si se trataba o de un demonio en sí o de una bestia. Mientras mantenía la guardia, trataba de buscar a Filia con los ojos.

- "Sabía que sucedería esto, pero juro por L-Sama que no la dañaran... antes caigo muerto yo..."

- Bien dicho Zeros... –dijo una voz seca y dura.

Zeros volteo y ante sí se presento la figura de una hombre joven, de tez clara, con escamas en su rostro y cabello oscuro, vestido con un traje típico de hechicero que dejaba en libertad un par de alas negras, y en su diestra un báculo forjado en hierro y en la joya de este un ojo de rubí que desprendía fuego.

- Vaya Dalmast, veo que al fin Zellas te sacó de tu jaula... ¿No que vengarías sus insultos?...

- Creo que el insulto te lo llevaras tú después de... tu sabes – dijo y arrojó una bola de poder hacia el firmamento, su propósito era alumbrar el bosque para distinguir a su presa... pero no lo logró esta vez, puesto que Filia se escondió bajo unas densas ramas.

Zeros atacó sin esperar más, con ayuda de su báculo aumentó su poder y lo lanzó al demonio; este lo esquivó con algo de dificultad pero respondió rápidamente y desapareció.

Zeros esquivó el rayo y al no divisar a su enemigo miro directamente a donde se encontraba Filia y observó que un rayo iba dirigido a ella. En un santiamén desapareció para aparecer ante ella, entre la dragón y el rayo y lo detuvo sin dificultad.

Filia cubrió su cabeza esperando lo peor, pero al sentir que no sucedía nada abrió los ojos y vio a Zeros ante ella, dándole la espalda como protegiéndola. Miro más allá y diviso a un demonio horrible, más parecido a una bestia que a un demonio, el cual sonreía con maldad y en sus ojos rojos un brillo demoníaco apareció. Filia asustada hizo el intento de transformarse, pero el mazoku ante sí se lo impidió.

- No, así es difícil esconderte... no te preocupes mantendré la guardia... – le dijo, la muchacha no dijo nada y acato su orden.

- Vamos Zeros, sí que eso de sentir te está ablandando... - decía Dalmast sin intención de atacar-... ¿Acaso Zellas no te dijo que un mazoku no siente amor?... eres un estúpido si lo crees así, deshonras a los demonios con tu actitud tan lastimera y despreciable.

- No te conviene hablar de despreciable Dalmast, ambos sabemos cual de los dos sale perdiendo... mejor vete y le dices a Zellas todo lo que viste, salvaras tu miserable vida y ella te estará muy agradecida...

- No, no... tengo una misión que cumplir, tú sabes cual es y sabes que no me rendiré hasta lograrlo... – calló y observo a Filia que miraba la escena por encima del hombro de Zeros – Eres bonita... por eso quizás se fijo en ti... pero que lastima que tengas que morir...

- ¡No le harás daño bestia, ni tu ni Zellas, aunque después me las tenga que ver con ella, nadie la lastimará! – ahora sí estaba furioso y sus ojos amatistas denotaban la ira contenida en ellos.

La batalla se desató, Zeros y Dalmast peleaban con sus poderes astrales, se movilizaban en este mundo y en el de las tinieblas. El bosque se alumbraba por los choques de ambos poderes y miles de rayos caían desde el cielo como estrellas fugaces. Filia observaba todo cuanto sucedía a su alrededor y dentro de su cabeza las palabras últimas dichas por el mazoku comenzaban a cobrar "sentido".

Luego de unos cortos minutos, uno de ellos caía lastimado a tierra; una herida abierta en el pecho le cobraba su esencia inmortal y su cuerpo astral..., cayó cerca de los pies de la muchacha y esta retrocedió, no pudo distinguir bien de quien se trataba, pero respiró tranquila al sentir la presencia de Zeros y ver que descendía a tierra; Este traía en una mano su báculo y en la otra dos trozos de hierro y un rubí, con desprecio los arrojó cerca del cuerpo del caído y lo veía con odio.

- ¡Estúpido!... enfréntate ahora a tu Ama y no saldrás victorioso... ¿Estás dispuesto... a dejar tu origen y miles de años de matanza y venganza por esa dragón... que ni siquiera siente algo por... por el asesino de su raza?...- Zeros no contestaba, inmóvil ante él sólo lo veía duramente; Dalmast río con ganas... – No es necesario que respondas... es obvio... renegaras a tu raza por un capricho... Solamente tu felicidad durara mucho menos que tu tormento... Zellas te devolverá al Mar del Caos y... - calló, puesto que murió tras una herida astral en su cuello provocado por el báculo de Zeros.

- Entonces prepárame el camino, bestia... – dijo cuando ya no existía vida en el demonio.

**_Notas notas notas notas:_**

El segundo capítulo ya listo… ¿Qué sucederá con todo esto…?¿La muerte de esa bestia hará que el Ama de las Bestias se enfurezca?.... Filia frente a Zeros….

Muchas incognitas que se irán resolviendo en los próximos capítulos… Espero que hasta ahora les haya gustado… trataré de escribir pronto los demás capítulos..

**OoLunitaoO**: Nada más que agradecer tu review y por leer mi fic…. Yo también adoro los amores complicados… y más cuando se trata de estos dos ^^, te invito a seguir lo que pasará y me vayas dando tu opinión.. nunca es malo recibir criticas :-D


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.-**

Filia escuchó atentamente a las palabras dichas por el demonio y aún le costaba entender de que se trataban... Miró a Zeros al rostro, largamente, sin decir nada, ahora sus ojos le parecían mas vacíos y duros que antes, sólo que un brillo extraño también apareció en ellos... Sin pronunciar palabra se alejo del mazoku y del bosque y de la oscuridad que la rodeaba.

- Filia... "no la llames estúpido, no compliques más las cosas..." – pensó para sí mientras veía su silueta... bajó la vista y observaba como el cuerpo del demonio a sus pies comenzaba a desaparecer.

Filia escucho su nombre, la voz la hizo detener luego de unos pasos y dentro de su mente se producía una confusión, un enredo de recuerdos, de pensamientos y su corazón latía con fuerza, agitado y nervioso. En pie, inmóvil bajo la luna, cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo... tomando valor, sin saber de dónde ni porque lo hacía volteó y retrocedió hacia el mazoku; quería aclarar todo de una vez, quería dejar de sentirse confundida y quería saber a qué atenerse luego de este ataque... pero no sabía cómo enfrentar la situación ni como comenzar la inusual conversación.

Se acercó a Zeros y lo llamó:

- Zeros... – este volteó y sus ojos amatista chocaron con los ojos azul-celeste de Filia. Permanecieron así unos segundos, sin siquiera hablar, iluminados muy levemente por la poca luz plateada que ingresaba al bosque. La muchacha finalmente suspiró e hizo el intento de sacar la voz, pero no emitió sonido alguno...

- Sabes, es mejor que vayas a tu casa, ve a ver a Valgarv al fin y al cabo es solo un bebe... puede estar asusta...

- Primero quiero saber qué diablos fue todo esto... es muy confuso... - mordía sus labios en cada pausa -... ¿Por qué esa bestia quería dañarme?...

- No puedo decirlo...

- ¿No puedes o no quieres?... Zeros por favor respóndeme... ¿Qué diablos sucede? El mazoku dijo cosas que no tienen sentido y...

- Así mismo, no tienen sentido, entonces no le tomes importancia lagartija – le dijo e hizo su característica mueca burlona.

Filia lo miro con tristeza, no era la respuesta que quería escuchar y eso hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, pero un brillo extraño también apareció en ellos... Se mordió los labios por última vez y tomando coraje avanzó unos pasos hacia él.

- Dime si esto no tiene sentido... – tomándolo del rostro con ambas manos, la muchacha le besó en los labios; de sus ojos cayeron lágrimas no de felicidad ni de tristeza, sino de una angustia, un nudo que consumía su pecho y su garganta.

Zeros correspondió al beso, tomándola de la nuca la besó con avidez, acercando más el cuerpo de ella al de él... – "¿Esto es lo que se llama amor?... ahora estoy junto a ella, nuestros labios unidos y un nuevo calor inunda mi pecho... pero algo me detiene... el dolor... el vacío... mi ama..." – dejó de pensar y luego de unos segundos la separó de él con rapidez – Filia no, esto está mal...

- Dime si no sentiste nada... dime si algo en ti cambio, si algo dentro de ti nació o murió... quiero una respuesta...

- Lo siento... será mejor que me valla...

Ya estoy aquí, otra vez, ensayando una nueva despedida...

Aquí animándome a dar

El primer paso de mi huida...

Zeros volteó e iba a desaparecer, pero la joven dragón se lo impidió, se coloco frente a él y lo miró a los ojos.

- Necesito que me digas algo... yo ya no puedo retroceder y eso lo sabes... me viste caer ante el abismo y ¿allí me dejaras?... No puedo vivir día a día en esta máldita angustia... – la muchacha contenía las lagrimas y su largo cabello color oro era mecido por una leve brisa... A su alrededor las ramas de los árboles se movían de una lado a otro y varias hojas secas los envolvían...

Al mazoku le dolió verla así... los ojos de la muchacha, los más hermosos que había visto o recordaba haber visto en su larga vida inmortal le llegaban a su pecho, en lo más profundo de su negra alma y le lastimaban. Quiso aferrarse a ella, abrazarla y fundirse en su cálido cuerpo, pero lo detenía Zellas y su actuar en contra de Filia.

- No puedo darte la respuesta que quieres...

- Zeros, sólo dime si sentiste algo, si la locura que hice fue en vano o si tienes algún sentido para ti... – lo miraba otra vez, más allá de sus ojos, hasta su negra alma – Zeros...

No resistió verla así, envuelta en tal angustia y sin emitir sonido alguno le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, como nunca se había dibujado en su rostro.

La joven dragón también sonrió y lo abrazo con cariño.

- No necesitaba más que tu sonrisa... – abrazada a su cintura respiraba su aroma; el mazoku no la abrazaba... no debía dar esperanzas a una ilusión, a una quimera, pero quería aferrar el cuerpo de Filia al suyo, no dejarla partir, sentir su presencia junto a sí, su aroma y el calor de su abrazo por siempre, pero... respiró hondo y con lentitud cruzó los brazos por sobre la cintura de la muchacha y ambos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo, cálido, sin temores... sin odio...

A su alrededor el viento comenzaba a cobrar fuerza, mecía con aspereza las ramas de los abetos y robles que rodeaban a los jóvenes, como si presagiara algún mal... A lo lejos la luna comenzaba a descender del firmamento para dejar paso a la próxima aurora. Varios segundos permanecieron unidos, sin pensar, sin tener en sus almas más que la felicidad y en sus pechos el latir de sus corazones.

Pero Zeros de pronto la separó de sí y la miro a los ojos. – Debo irme y tú debes ir a tu casa, junto a Valgarv y...

- ¿Y así queda todo? – le pregunto la muchacha sin entender.

Zeros bajo la vista sin comprometerse a más por miedo a la muerte, a la soledad y a la oscuridad que sobrevendría si Zellas ataca.

- No... sólo debo irme y... te juro que después te enteraras de todo – se acercó y la beso en la frente – Filia espérame, volveré te lo prometo... - le dijo y desapareció del lugar...

La muchacha miro hacia el cielo buscando su presencia, pero no la encontró... cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho y bajando la mirada nublada por leves lágrimas de cristal se encaminó hacia su casa.

**_Notas Notas:_**

Aquí ya vamos con el 3er capítulo y vaya que vamos escribiendo rápido... igual trato de arreglar un poco la idea y la línea principal... espero que sea de su gusto.. y prometo capítulos algo más largos, om mayor acción... y bueno basta de spoilers... jeje

Gracias a todos por leer mi fic y espero vuestros reviews...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.-**

La oscuridad le rodeaba, cada cm. de su cuerpo. Se encontraba en la isla, aquel lugar sombrío e inhóspito que ni siquiera ahora consideraba su hogar. Sentado en uno de los rincones de un gran cuarto, no hacía más que permanecer en el aire, piernas cruzadas. Ni siquiera pensaba en lo ocurrido hace un día atrás, quizás no le daba la importancia necesaria o simplemente sabía que hasta sus propios pensamientos podrían traicionarle estando cerca del ser que le brindó su vida inmortal; y sólo se permitía observar a la lejanía, sin siquiera mirar algo... incluso la soledad de la isla era incómodo, después de haber sentido como era su compañía.

Tranquilo y sin moverse, pudo observarse un relámpago en sus pupilas amatistas y sin decir nada desapareció de aquel rincón para aparecer enfrente de quién ordenaba su inmediata presencia.

Así lo hizo y al llegar a su destino ante sí su señora le observaba desde su trono y luego de verle con ojos indiferentes, sonrío.

- Bien, bien no tardaste en llegar ¿Acaso estabas ansioso de verme?

- No precisamente- fue su respuesta

- OH Vamos mi tramposo sacerdote no me digas que aún estás enfadado, no creo que cosilla tan pequeña cause gran alboroto en ti, además ni siquiera significó algo para ti... vamos no le des tanta importancia al asunto, yo ya no se la doy... – se levantó de donde se encontraba sentada y cual pantera que se acerca a su presa, sigilosamente caminó hacia Zeros y muy cerca de él daba vueltas en su cintura con paso sensual. – Sabes ya comenzaba a extrañarte – dijo esto y apoyo su diestra sobre el abdomen del mazoku sin dejar de dar vueltas, recorriendo su abdomen y también su espalda con aquel contacto semejante a caricias.

Este ni siquiera se inmutaba, su mirada hacia el frente buscando sombras en la oscuridad y sólo encontraba el dorado de los ojos de su ama al ésta encontrarse frente los suyos. No demostraba temor, ni odio, ni preocupación, no sentía nada, y las caricias que en este momento le propinaba su señora no eran más que un halo frío que congelaba incluso sus huesos, pero que no alcanzaban a lastimarlos... y sólo se limitó a evocar una mínima sonrisa.

- Ah ya veo que se te quito el enfado, aunque una sonrisa tuya no es de fiar – le dijo y dando media vuelta volvió a su asiento. – De todas formas sabía... sabíamos que esa bestia no significaba algún problema para ti, además que te hacía falta un poco de acción y para que negarlo, sus aullidos me estaban matando.

- Si esa hubiera sido la razón de porqué lo enviaste, no habría muerto por mis manos.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó con falta ignorancia.

- No lo enviaste sólo para mi entretención personal, su misión era...

- ¡¡Ya sé cual era su misión y no la cumplió gracias a ti!! – interrumpió con un grito ensordecedor – Si alguien debiera estar enfadado sería yo y con bastante razón... pero como me ves no lo estoy... además de verdad quería deshacerme de él, tu sabías cuanto molestaba.- sonrió irónicamente y el cigarrillo que apareció en su diestra lo acercó a sus labios aspirando una gran bocanada, luego de exhalar el humo observó a su sacerdote con ojos inyectados en sangre – Sabes algo Zeros, aún no te encuentras en el fondo del abismo, puedes retroceder y seguir siendo quien eres, el mejor de los mazokus que ha servido al infierno y por supuesto a mí... Esa es la decisión que debes tomar, espero que sea la correcta porque realmente no quiero cambios en ti... y si algo llegase a ocurrir, el precio que pagará ya veremos quién... será realmente excesivo... mas prefiero que sigas siendo fiel a mis deseos.

- Eso siempre lo haré mi señora, sin importar el cambio al que vos haces mención... serviré fielmente...

- ¿Hay noticias al respecto? – preguntó interrumpiéndole con voz gutural, queriendo ahogar un grito.

Ninguno – se limitó a responder – Su presencia no se ha vislumbrado en la isla, ni su espíritu se ha presentado...

- Tal vez sean rumores... no es muy factible que Dynast venga a meter sus horribles narices en mi isla, pero no está de más estar prevenidos... Puedes retirarte.- le dijo el Ama de las Bestias y hundió nuevamente sus labios en su cigarrillo. Zeros sin decir una palabra desapareció del lugar.

Zellas en tanto permanecía allí, rodeada de oscuridad y sombras, pero observando a la lejanía distinguió en ella un brillo que no pertenecía en aquellas lúgubres tinieblas... su primer instinto fue llamar a Zeros pero una voz armoniosa y dura a la vez le hizo detenerse:

- No llaméis a tu sacerdote Señora de las Bestias, no es factible que esté presente...

- ¿Qué poderes posees ahora anciano que fui incapaz de saber que estabas aquí?

- Poderes de blanco matiz, más antiguos que el mismo Señor de las Pesadillas y de los cuales vos no sabéis... mas no dejes que vuestros ojos te engañen, no es mi cuerpo el que está frente a ti Señora, es sólo mi esencia - dijo nuevamente la voz y una imagen distorcionada y nublada de un anciano de larga barba blanca, comenzaba a materializarse frente a la mujer.

- Vaya... aún así sólo eso basta para provocar tormentos y agudo dolor a alguien tan imprudente que no es bienvenido en la oscuridad de mi isla.

- Sé que podéis hacerlo y eso me frenaba en la decisión de venir a visitaros; sin embargo la visita va más allá de una simple cortesía... Creo que debemos hablar sobre un asunto que atañe a ambas castas y no creo que pueda haber un momento más preciso para hacerlo.

- ¿Un asunto que nos atañe?... ¿A los Dragones y a...? – calló y miró fijamente a las pupilas del anciano – Los Demonios no negocian con seres inferiores y como bien sabemos, vuestra casta lo es; el problema en razón nos atañe, mas la solución debemos hallarla cada uno por su lado y en este caso nada mejor que mis propias manos.

- La solución no es la muerte de nadie.

- ¿Muerte?... No vil anciano, el sufrimiento precederá a la muerte, un tormento como ningún mortal o inmortal ha soportado jamás, dolor, angustia y larga agonía serán el punto de partida para su castigo- le dijo con sarcasmo mientras nuevamente se dirigía a su silla.

- ¿Su castigo?... Señora temo que olvidáis a alguien, el demonio no debe quedar incólume al castigo. – reprochó el anciano Dragón.

- ¡¡Del demonio me encargo yo!! Yo soy su ama y señora y yo veré que sucederá con su existencia. ¿Así que esto es todo de lo que hablaremos? Pues creo que ya todo está dicho.- dijo la mujer mostrando su esencia de vil demonio.

- No habrá muertes señora, no lo permitiremos, su hora aún no ha llegado y antes que ello ocurra debe cumplir un gran papel cuya existencia está escrita en su destino. Es importante para ambas castas que cumpla con el rol predispuesto, de todas maneras...

- ¿De qué habláis anciano? ¿Qué tan importante es esa lagartija para ustedes?- preguntó curiosa sosteniendo la copa de rojo licor en su mano.

- Para ambos, no lo olvideís señora.

- Es un truco, un vil truco insignificante, nada puede hacer esa estúpida dragón que infortune mi destino o el todos los demonios.

- Luego de que realice su parte en esta trama o capricho de la vida como queráis llamarle su castigo estará en vuestras manos, después de todo la traición es un pecado que no estamos dispuestos a perdonar. Su existencia quedará a vuestra voluntad. – dijo el anciano calmado mas en sus ojos se denotó un extraño brillo.

- No es necesario que me lo repitas estúpido dragón - respondió desdeñosa.

- ¿Dejarás que la vida siga su curso?- pregunto el anciano con voz firme.

- ¿Es una pregunta o una afirmación? – fue su respuesta luego de haber exhalado otra bocanada de humo gris, como si las palabras dichas por el anciano no le importaran en lo más mínimo.

- Tomadlo como quieras, sólo espero que realicéis lo más sensato – dijo por último y la imagen del anciano dragón desapareció del lugar, dejando nuevamente a Zellas en total soledad y oscuridad.

**Notas :**

Hola chicos... bueno aquí el 4to cap. de mi historia que la había dejado bastante de lado, y aprovechando un poquito más de tiempo estos días la actualice y prometo tener más capítulos.. igual está dando un giro esta historia que en un principio no iban para esos lados literarios, pero creo que quedarán bastante bien ^^

En fin... espero continúen leyendo y dejando sus reviews.. puesto que es lo que uno más espera cada vez que actualiza sus historias ^^

Saludos...


End file.
